Jen and Motorcycle Mechanics
by Captain Serious
Summary: Jen falls right back into the M/C lifestyle after returning home to Charming.
1. Chapter 1

Jen, who was a clear out-of-towner to the people of Lodi, stopped briefly at a small gas station. With the gas pump doing its job, Jen retrieved the necessary tools needed for a quick diaper change.

In the backseat, two-year-old Jack was awake and babbling, occasionally putting the words mamma and dada together. Back in Queens, it would have been a death sentence to change your sons diaper at dusk in the parking lot of a gas station with the keys in the ignition and a knife not at arms reach.

But Jen felt safe in Lodi. After all it is the town she had spent so many summer days running around in her child and half her teenage years.

With Jack buckled back up in his seat and a sippy-cup of water glued to his lips, Jen dumped all the trash that had littered the floor of her forest green Ford Focus. She loved that car and wouldn't trade it in for anything thing.

So far, Jen had driven nearly 2800 miles in three days. A new record for her actually. When she was eighteen she and her sister had done it four. It was Christmas and the two sisters decided to drive out to sunny California.

Now that she finally made it Lodi, there was only ten miles left until Charming.

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of that explosion. A giant mushroom cloud of flames and smoke lit the night sky.

"Shit." Was the only word the twenty-eight year old could think of.

The musical sound of a motorcycle driving away danced with her ears. Her whole childhood had been spent around Harleys. Her father had taught her everything she need to know about fixing cars and bikes and they even built a bike from the ground up on summer a near thirteen years ago.

Jen started the car back up after stretching a bit more. She couldn't help but feel that surge of guilt as she neared the border of the two towns. Jen had resented and hated her mother for five years after packing her and her sister up and moving them nearly 3,000 miles away from their father. She had no idea why her mother had loved Queens, New York so much.

She was doing the same thing to her son, taking him away from his father, whom he loved and adored. But then again, she had been sixteen when shit hit the fan; Jack was two and a half and hopefully never be too curious about who his father is.

Charming was a small town back in her day and full of crazy misfits just like herself. It didn't surprise her much to find there still were no franchises and surely in the morning she would be missing her double-shot cappuccino from Starbucks.

The third house on the left hadn't changed since she saw it last. The light was on in the front window and the TV was going watched too. Jen hadn't told him she would be coming. Afraid he would tell her she couldn't stay, even though she knew he would give her and her son a room in a heartbeat.

Jen quietly opened and closed her door, not wanting to wake the neighbors. Jack had fallen asleep in his seat; she got him out with no trouble. Slinging a bag over her free shoulder, Jen kicked the door shut with her left foot and headed up the asphalt drive.

After spending twelve years in the city, she forgot the sound of crickets at night.

She pressed the doorbell with her right index finger. Her chewed nails were chipped of crimson polish.

It didn't take long for the door to be answered. The short, plump man with wild, curly hair answered the door. He wore his glasses, most likely just finished reading an article in a Harley magazine.

"Jennifer?" Bobby was quite surprised to see one of his oldest daughters.

"Dad!" She dropped the bag from her shoulder.

The surprised father engulfed his daughter in a big side hug. After all they would have smashed poor Jack.

He let her in to the house, closing the door behind. Jen put her sleeping baby on the couch so she could greet her father properly. Bobby still couldn't believe she standing in his living room. It had been almost four years since she last flew in from New York. She had been heading to Oakland for a reason unbeknownst to him and he didn't bother asking.

To him, Jen hadn't changed one bit. She still wore her hair long and dyed fun colors. This time it was jet black, two-toned with bright red.

"What made you come all the way out here from New York?"

Jen sat on the couch, with her legs Indian-style and she reached for a cookie. Her father had always made some pretty damn good cookies.

"I missed you. Wanted to come out and see what's up."

Bobby's laughter mixed with his words. "Bullshit, Jennifer. What's the real reason?"

"I'm serious," she laughed too; "you really find it hard to believe I came back to Charming to see you. I really miss this place."

He looked at the tattoo on her ankle. Bobby couldn't remember the last time he saw her wear shorts. "How long do you plan on staying for?"

She shrugged, and then smoothed down her sons wild brown hair. "Until you kick me out."

Not to mention he was pretty surprised to find she had given birth to a son two years ago. Jen had always seemed like the kind of girl who wouldn't want the extra responsibility of child. She was a very independent person...like Jackson Teller.

"What's his name?" Bobby studied his grandson.

"Jack—Daniel." She even got a kick out of her own son's name.

"You did not." Bobby was both humored and surprised by his daughter's choice in name.

Jen smiled innocently and nodded her head. Whiskey had always been her favorite drink.

"You must be tried as hell. I'll show ya where you and rugrat can sleep."

She was surprised to find none of the decorations or the paint on the walls had changed in the past decade. The bedroom she stood in even had the same sheets and blankets from she visited four years ago.

Jen had decided to just let Jack sleep in bed with her. She would set up the playpen tomorrow and unpack some of her clothes into the dresser.

"Night Jen. See you in the morning."

"Night dad." Her voice was still soft and cheerful, like it had been when she was a child. And that was one phrase Bobby could defiantly get use to hearing every night.


	2. Chapter 2

With her body still set on Eastern Time, Jen was up and at 'em early. At seven a.m the sun was just beginning to rise and the air filled with the faint sound of chirping birds. Jack was still sound asleep in bed allowing Jen a few minutes to shower.

She had her mother's hair, which naturally straightened, and she was damn thankful she hadn't inherited those thick, curly locks.

Jen was beaten to the coffee maker. With a fresh pot already brewed she joined her father at the table who was reading a newspaper and smoking a cigarette.

"What do you have planned for today?" Jen lit her own cancer stick.

Bobby looked at the clock. "I should be heading out. Gotta meet Clay and Jax, something about a warehouse explosion."

"I saw that explosion while I was at a gas station in Lodi." She took a sip of the black liquid. "How is Jackie-boy?" Jen had picked the nickname up from Chibs.

He chuckled. "It's hard to say. Kid keeps to himself too much."

"Tell me something I didn't know."

With the house to herself, Jen laid sprawled out on the couch with the remote in her hand. She even asked herself why she hadn't been able to adapt as easy as her son did to the time change.

Sleep was one of her favorite hobbies.

The quietness hadn't lasted too long. Jen jinxed herself.

For breakfast she made Jack an egg and some oatmeal. The boy ate like no tomorrow and never seemed to gain any weight…like his daddy.

At bath time he was of course fussy and fought tooth and nail with Jen as she attempted to cloth him. She surrendered, allowing the two-year-old to run around the house naked for a short time.

She hadn't been expecting it, but a little past noon, there was a knock at the door. Jen hesitantly opened it, which reviled an aged Gemma.

"Jesus, you haven't grown an inch since I saw you last."

Jen forgot just how honest she could be. Everyone seemed to poke fun at her 5'3 stance.

"Thank you. And you seem to have aged gracefully since I saw you last." She delivered a blow right back.

Jen and Gemma had a better relationship than she had with her own mother. For twelve years the two spoke on the phone at least once a month. It was easier to stay in touch with her than it was her own father.

"Shut it." Gemma reached out and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sure the last thing you want to do is sit around here all day. Get your kid and your bag, your coming shopping with me."

Jack seemed somewhat frightened of Gemma at first, but quickly warmed up to her when she offered him a piece of gum.

Gemma's Cadillac was the nicest car Jen had ever been in. She was afraid to touch anything and feared the car seat her son occupied would cut into the leather of the backseat.

At the grocery store, they picked up small things. A bottle of wine for dinner and some fresh fruits and vegetables. Gemma insisted on cooking a dinner at her house for the brother to attend in honor of Jens homecoming.

Jen assured Gemma that wasn't necessary, but there was no telling the queen of bikers no.

She was even surprised to find the car had a built in phone.

"Hey mom." Came Jax's voice.

Jen hadn't heard it in years and just the sound brought back fond memories.

"Have you checked in storage yet? I haven't looked through that baby stuff in years."

She had been uninterested in their conversation until now.

"Not yet, but I will. It's been a busy morning."

"I'm picking up steaks from the German, you coming over for dinner?" She blew smoke out of her lungs and Jen sat there, glaring back at Jack trying to get him to stop kicking the seat.

"Absolutely."

"You should being Chibs and the new kid."

Jen wondered what this new kid was like.

"He doesn't eat meat."

Another honest answer came from Gemma. "Don't patch him in. You can't trust anyone who doesn't eat meat."

That's exactly the same statement Gemma had used years ago to keep Jen from going vegetarian. She always had a way of changing people's mind.

"Have you talked to my crazy ex-wife at all?" Ex? Jen didn't even know he had been seeing anybody, now all of a sudden he has an ex-wife. "She's supposed to be sending me her doctor bills but I haven't seen one in weeks."

Gemma hesitated. "I'll stop over there on my home to check on her."

"Thanks. See ya later, grandma."

"Asshole."

Gemma ended the call and tossed her cigarette out the window.

"I take it as to he didn't marry Tara?" Jen didn't take Tara to be the _crazy_ type.

"No, thank god."

The butcher seemed to know Gemma and her order by heart. He actually had it wrapped and ready to be purchased by the time they walked in. Jack had yet again gotten a small lolli-pop from the old man behind the counter.

Jax lived in a part of town that was vaguely familiar to Jen. She had never spent much time on this side of the tracks.

With the car parked and off on the drive, Gemma got out for minute only intending on staying no more than a minute. She knocked on the door. "Wendy!" Then she retreated to the side of the house, peered into the window and yelled out. "Stupid bitch."

As they sat outside waiting for the ambulance, Gemma tried franticly to get a hold of Jax, who was most likely in church. Jack had unfortunately spotted the ice cream truck as it made its usual round around the block. Jen was then forced to buy her son a spiderman ice cream.

It was only one in the afternoon and the two year old was sure to be hyped up on sugar all night.

The paramedics took an overdosed Wendy to Saint Thomas Hospital. The last time Jen was there she was fifteen. It had been a hot day in August, three days before their sophomore year of high school started. She, Jax and Opie had been playing football in the parking lot of Teller-Morrow. Jen had caught the ball, thrown to her by Opie, and then tackled hard by Jax. He broke her wrist in three places.

"She got a baby in her tummy?" Jack asked Jen as she picked him and cleaned the red off his dirty face.

"Yeah."

Jen had ridden back to T/M with Gemma. She had gotten out of the car to meet Jax and Clay who had migrated outside, her honking was a dead giveaway to the fact she was coming in hot.

Gemma filled her son in on his ex-wife's condition. Clay, Chibs, Bobby and Jax were interested in getting to the hospital; Jen's presence had gone unknown. With the four of them gone already, Bobby delayed his descent to the hospital.

"Are you going to stay here?" He mounted his bike.

Jen set Jack down, allowing the active boy to run wild. "Yeah. I don't want to bring him to a hospital. I'll let him run around a bit here."

Bobby nodded, started his engine and followed his brothers.

Sitting on the hood of a plum Volvo in the lot, Jen lit up a cigarette and watched her son play. She was amazed at how much fun that boy could have by himself.

The mechanics were hard at work in the garage. Jen couldn't spot any reaper wearing men, even though the crow-eaters were beginning to line up outside the clubhouse door.

Turning your back on a two year old boy is never a smart idea. Especially if he's just like his father and loves adventure as well as finding humor in the whole notion of 'scaring mommy'. Jen tossed a half smoked cigarette on to the pavement and stood up. She looked around the garage and the office. With still no site of him Jen dared to enter the clubhouse.

It had been years since she last saw any members and she was sure there had been a few new patch-in's since she left.

It was empty for the most part. There was a faint sound of music and the air was filled with a stench that just made her want to vomit. It smelled like a dead animal. Her son's giggle had led her into the small kitchen.

"Jack. There you are."

He was sitting on the counter with a red Popsicle glued in his hand. Not to mention his lips were as red as the Jokers.

Next to Jack stood a man Jen had never seen before. He too was eating a red Popsicle and the cut made it clear to Jen he wore a reaper on his back.

"Mama, he gave me Popsicle." Jack's eyes lit up as he pointed to the tall, mysterious man.

Jen smiled at her son's excitement then turned to face this stranger. "I'm sorry if he bothered you. The boy is quite the handful."

"It's no problem. Hope its okay I gave him the Popsicle, I was about to eat one when he found me and figured it wouldn't be fair if I didn't give him one."

"It's okay," she extended her hand. Might as well make friends now. "I'm Jen."

"Juice." He could tell Jen was interested in his unusual name. "It's a nickname."

Jen let go of his hand and ignored that fuzzy feeling.

"Popsicle?" he asked.

She accepted, and pulled back the wrapper to find it was red as well. To Jen, there was nothing better than flirting over a red Popsicle.


End file.
